Sex Slave: Edited Version
by Vitty Rose
Summary: Hate him so much, how could I not when all I am to him is a Sex Slave. SasuNaru AU Lemons
1. Chapter 1

**Vitty Rose****: **Hello everyone, this is my first chapter of the edited version of Sex Slave... I'm so glad I was able to get this out, hope you like the new version. ^-^ Well not really new, just written better.

**Warning****:** This is rated M for a reason, so unless you like SasuNaru meaning guyXguy, then please press back now. ^-^

**Disclaimer****: **I wouldn't own Naruto even if pigs **DID** fly...

**Beta:** Lanie12777 (Praise Her!)

___**SasuNaru**___

A blond servant named Naruto knocked on his master's door; he opened the door after he heard 'enter'. Naruto quickly shut the door behind him.

Naruto gave a bow before asking, "Sir, you called me?" There really was no need for Naruto to ask such a question. He already knew why he was being called to the room, it being for the same reason he was called to the room every night, but that didn't stop Naruto's hand from scrunching up into fists at knowing what he was about to do again.

"Lock the door and come over here; you should already know what I want you to do." Naruto nodded before turning to the door and twisted the golden lock pad with a 'click'. Every day he went through the same thing, and every day he knew he had no choice but to listen to his fate being sealed. Letting his hand slip from the knob, Naruto made his way over to his master.

Uchiha Sasuke was the name of his master, his pitch-black hair and dark eyes made women and men fall at his feet begging for even five minutes with him, but unknown to all, including his dimwitted dobe servant, Uchiha Sasuke only had eyes for his blond servant Uzamaki Naruto.

As for Naruto, his master's black hair and dark eyes only made Naruto hate him, but did Naruto ever voice his thoughts? No. He wasn't allowed, for he was only a servant, and Sasuke, well Sasuke was the prince of the Uchiha clan, the next in line for the crown. It wouldn't be long before Sasuke had to settle down and have an heir. Naruto waited for that moment, because when that moment happened, then maybe, just maybe, he would be free, but unknown to him, Sasuke never planned on giving him up, ever.

Naruto slowly sank to his knees in front of his master. With shaky hands Naruto slowly unzipped his master's pants. He sighed as a smooth hand pet his head, and the other hand's fingers massaged his scalp, almost in an encouraging way.

Sasuke smirked above Naruto; he loved this part of the day, he loved when Naruto pleasured him, though Naruto would get his own pleasure soon. His smirk widened as Naruto pulled his boxers down, using both hands to grip his half-hard shaft. "That's it, now suck it," Sasuke said in a demanding voice, now gripping Naruto's hair and pulling him closer to the head of his penis.

Naruto winced as Sasuke's hand gripped his hair; he kept telling himself over and over, 'the sooner it's done, the better'. With that in mind Naruto allowed his himself to let his tongue out and lick the head of Sasuke's shaft, he got another encouraging grip to his hair in return. Naruto was almost half-tempted to yell at the prince to be patient.

Using his hands he pushed himself up more to instead hover over Sasuke's penis, so he was in a better position to giving the blowjob. Naruto brought his head down enough for his lips to be pressed against the head, and opened his mouth wider and wider the farther he went down. When Naruto got down as far as he could he slowly started to bob his head up and down, sometimes stopping at the tip to give it a little suck before continuing his ministrations.

As for Sasuke he was loving it, after so long of doing this Naruto sure knew how to give a blowjob. He would occasionally let out a shudder of pleasure, gripping Naruto's head before massaging Naruto's scalp again. Sasuke could feel he was close, he _knew_ he was close. "So close Naruto, don't stop," and Naruto didn't, he bobbed his head up and down in a faster pace, if only to get it over with.

Sasuke growled a little before gripping Naruto's poor hair harshly, forcing him further down on his cock. Naruto had to hold his gag reflex as Sasuke finally orgasmed into his mouth. Naruto swallowed the white substance, wiping the rest on his sleeve before Sasuke could notice, but of course Sasuke never missed anything.

Sasuke glared at Naruto as he came down from his high, Naruto probably didn't think he saw but he did. Sasuke yanked Naruto's hair back harshly, forcing Naruto to look him in the eyes. "What, can't stand the way I taste?"

Naruto's eyes started to tear up at the grip on his hair, "T-that's not it at all, M-Master Uchiha." Naruto hated himself for shuddering, the fierce glare pointed at him said he better continue, "It was just too hard to swallow all of it." That seemed to work because Sasuke's let go of his hair, but his glare was still very present.

"On the bed!" Sasuke demanded, he was already taking off his jacket and shaking off the rest of his pants and boxers.

"W-what?" Naruto was surprised, usually when Sasuke got off with a blowjob, then it would end there, but with another fierce glare pointed at him, it told him to 'shut up and listen', and he did.

"Clothes off first, dobe." Naruto was half-tempted to turn around and glare right back at Sasuke but resisted the urge, and crawled off the bed to take off his clothes.

Naruto first started with his shoes and socks, letting his bare feet hit the softness of the carpet; next he went to his buttoned-up white polo shirt, letting it slide off of him. Naruto knew Sasuke was enjoying himself, and was also getting very impatient with him. This was the one time Naruto actually had the pleasure of paying the poor _prince_ back. It wasn't enough though, Naruto wanted Sasuke to feel the same humiliation as he did during these _nights_.

Naruto sighed as he came to his dark dress pants, unzipping them slowly, letting them fall down his legs before tossing them off. Naruto sighed and started to crawl back on top of the bed before Sasuke's voice stopped him. "Boxers also." Naruto didn't even hesitate this time before sliding them off, throwing them with the rest of his clothes.

"Good," Sasuke muttered, more to himself than Naruto, before crawling onto the bed with Naruto, pushing him down with his hand, and trailing it down 'til he got to Naruto's own shaft and grabbing it almost harshly. Naruto winced underneath him.

Sasuke started to trail small kisses along Naruto's body while he pumped him at the same time. "Does that feel good, _Na-ru-to_?" Sasuke asked seductively before his mouth stopped at Naruto's nipple, biting it lightly, earning a moan from the boy beneath him. "That's right Naruto, moan, moan my name," Sasuke growled, pumping Naruto harshly.

Naruto did feel; he felt everything, and hated the way it felt. He hated how easily Sasuke could get him to moan, how his body reacted to everything Sasuke touched. So after so long of doing this Naruto didn't hesitate to do just what Sasuke demanded. "S-sasuke," Naruto panted before wrapping his arms around Sasuke's neck and thrusting up into the hand.

"Sit up!" Sasuke demanded, backing up enough for Naruto to sit up. "I want you to prepare yourself while I pump you, understand?" Naruto nodded. "Good."

Naruto sat up, sticking three fingers in his mouth 'til he thought it was good enough, and brought them down to his hole. Naruto clenched his eyes shut as he pushed two fingers into himself. Since they do this a lot already it was easier to just start with two. He pushed his legs farther apart to get more room, not only for himself but Sasuke, and added another finger.

"Ahh~" Naruto moaned as Sasuke pumped him faster; he found himself trying to stay in time with the pumps Sasuke was giving him.

"That's right, moan. Let your voice tell me how much you want me. I know you want me. Say it! Say how much you want me!" Sasuke demanded with so much need that Naruto almost stopped what he was doing, but he soon realized what he was doing and did what Sasuke demanded of him.

"I..." Naruto opened his eyes to look into Sasuke's. "I want you _so _much, Master." Naruto gulped at the look Sasuke was giving him. "S-so much, M-Master," he stuttered.

Sasuke suddenly threw Naruto back, and before Naruto could react his hands were pulled out harshly, replaced with a much bigger object. "Ahh!" Naruto screamed, tears soaking his cheeks.

"G-god..." Sasuke panted, his face planted into Naruto's neck, giving it a kiss or two/ "I-it just doesn't matter how many times we fuck, you'll just be as tight as fucking ever," Sasuke said as he kissed Naruto's collarbone and neck, and took Naruto's calming of breath and less sobs as an indication to start moving.

Naruto sucked in a breath, closing his eyes, hoping it would make the pain go away faster, but of course Sasuke didn't like this, and thrust harshly to get Naruto to look at him. When Sasuke made love to Naruto, though Naruto didn't know it, he demanded Naruto to look at him. He wanted Naruto to see him, to see what Naruto pushed him to do. What Naruto did to _him_.

After Sasuke felt Naruto had enough punishment he started to thrust a little slower and in different angles, looking for that spot. A very loud moan was heard from Naruto not too soon after. Sasuke smirked, hitting Naruto's prostate over and over again.

"Ahh... p-please... faster... please..." Naruto begged and moaned underneath Sasuke, trying desperately to meet Sasuke's thrusts.

This was the only time Sasuke ever listened to what someone told him to do. The only time; no one else was nearly as worth it as Naruto. But Sasuke did listen and moved faster, he wanted to hear Naruto. This was the only time he was able to get Naruto to react to him so much. This was the only time he was able to get Naruto to feel so many emotions for him. The only time.

"A-ah, Sas-Master I-I'm going to-AHH!" Naruto shot his cum all over their chests, while Sasuke came shortly after with a few more thrusts in Naruto. He bit Naruto's shoulder before pulling out then lay down next to Naruto, who was still trying to catch his breath. After catching his breath, Naruto sat up with a wince from the pain in his rear. He took a look at Sasuke, who had his eyes closed.

Sasuke sighed when he felt the movement on the bed; he looked over just in time to see Naruto bend over and pick up his boxers and pants, cum dripping down Naruto's leg, his ass red from the abuse. "Stay," Sasuke said. It seemed like such a simple request. Very simple, but it wasn't.

"No," Naruto said before putting on the rest of his clothes, unlocking the door and leaving. It was the only request Naruto refused to obey. Only lovers stayed the night together, even with one night stands one person would usually leave shortly after it was over. Naruto always paid for it the next day, for denying Sasuke, but he still refused to stay the night with him.

Naruto sighed, making his way to his room and grabbing a few things before heading to the bathing room. It was a little after 12 when he walked into Sasuke's room, so the corridor was quiet from it being so late. Naruto liked it this way, he got the entire bathing room to himself.

The bathing room was pretty big, though that was to be expected with it being specifically for the servants. There were four in the whole castle; two for the men, two for the women, and of course the King, Queen and Princes' each had their own. But the bathrooms were just a small part of the huge castle, one of the biggest in the entire Fire country.

Naruto sighed, letting the warm water wash away the evidence of what happened no more than 15 minutes ago. His ass still hurt, and probably would tomorrow too with the rough way Sasuke handled him.

Naruto shook that thought from his head and used the shampoo in his hair, giving it a nice flowery smell. He then used the rag to scrub his skin, his neck especially. Naruto hissed at the sting he felt; his whole body seemed to hurt. Though just like everything else, all he needed was to let his body sleep and the pain would be gone by tomorrow.

Naruto turned off the water before grabbing a towel and drying off; hanging it back on the rack he quickly put on his nightclothes, heading back to his room.

Naruto's room was considered big for a servant's room, but small for a regular room. All it was used for was to sleep and store things, that was about it. Naruto let a small smile grace his lips as he was finally able to relax in his own bed, finally letting sleep take him.

___**SasuNaru**___

**Vitty Rose:** Well I hope you liked it, this is the new chapter one.


	2. Please Read

AN

Sorry everyone, but I won't be able to post any new chapters,one-shots or new stories for awhile. T.T

Why? Well because my laptop cord decited that it was going to be an ass and not charge my computer anymore. Anyway till I get a new computer cord I won't be able to update. I'm trying my best to find one as soon as possible, but we'll see how that goes. 


End file.
